Mosquito control is still an unsolved problem in many developing countries. Malaria is epidemic in many places, including sub-Saharan Africa where the majority of the Earth's malaria fatalities occur. Generic control measures rely on toxic chemical and biological agents, while repellents in conjunction with mosquito nets provide additional defense. While these are efficient, they also pose direct danger and serious discomfort to users, albeit small when compared to the grave dangers of malaria. Traditional measures seem to be approaching their peak efficiency in practice, while the malaria epidemic is still ongoing. New, environmentally friendly and complementary approaches of mosquito control are needed to increase our fighting chance against the global spread of the disease.